


Sold to DAY6 as a Furry Sex Slave?!

by fjrstlov



Category: BDSM - Fandom, Day6, Directioner, Furry - Fandom, jypnation - Fandom, myday - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animals, BDSM, Furry, Kidnapped, Multi, Roleplay, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjrstlov/pseuds/fjrstlov
Summary: y/n is a simple teenage girl, loves social media and listening to her favorite band Day6. She was living a normal life with her mom.. when one day... everything changed........Who the Heck are Furry6?! And Why Am i Their Furry Slave?!





	Sold to DAY6 as a Furry Sex Slave?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuwwyhyun ouw leadew owo yiffyiff lick wrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuwwyhyun+ouw+leadew+owo+yiffyiff+lick+wrawr).



testest! testity test. Testity testing, testing tests. Test!


End file.
